


The apprentices

by AcedaVinci



Series: Kingsman and friends [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I wanted to do a crossover for quite some times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcedaVinci/pseuds/AcedaVinci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Maynard is a hitman with an apprentice and Harry Hart is a spy with an apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The apprentices

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover I wanted to do a while back but I didn't have time to write it. There might be a second chapter later because I've had a few ideas, I'll try to post it once it's done.  
> Well beside that, don't hesitate to leave a comment and I hope you'll enjoy it !

It had been 7 years since V-Day, Harry Hart had taken his position as the new Arthur roughly months after that. He had come back from the dead, he became Arthur and more importantly, he became a married man. Yes, married. Of course, Eggsy was very happy with that since he was the significant other.  
Victor Maynard had become a married man too, he had a child, a wife and an apprentice, who actually wasn't an apprentice anymore. No, Tony was his partner in crime. Victor's life had been quite simple since the beginning, he received phonecalls, had targets and, as every hitman, terminated every target. The only target he hadn't killed was by his side everyday, Rose was his rock.  
However, 7 years ago, Victor received a phonecall he never expected.

“Victor.” 

“Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure of a call ?”

“This is a very serious situation, Victor. What I am about to tell you may save your life and your mother's.”

“I am listening.”

Harry explained the situation, Richmond Valentine, his crazy plan and the sim cards. He was asking Victor to stay away from any kind of weapon, phone and anyone he could hurt. Both men were dangerous and they knew it.  
But why would Harry, a Kingsman, call Victor, a hitman ? The two men often met during missions, some times Harry had to protect Victor's target, some other times they actually had the same target, the first to get it was the winner. Both men were around the same age, both men had been around as long as they could remember and a strange bound had formed between them. They were not friends but they definitely were not enemies.  
Victor knew about Harry, that he died and came back from the dead. The Kingsman had called saying that they would probably see each other again and that was the last time they had talked on the phone.  
One day, Eggsy came back from a mission and went straight to see his husband, ignoring that poor Merlin asking him to slow down. Galahad entered Arthur's office quite angry.

“Fucking 'ell, 'Arry !”

The older looked up to his husband, “What happened ?”

“Fucking hitman ! Came out of nowhere and killed me bloody target !” Eggsy had sat down. 

“Why did you let him kill your target ?” Merlin had entered the office and was standing next to the door.

“Ya really think I wanted to ? Came out of fucking nowhere ! Boom and he was gone.” 

“Calm down Eggsy, what did he look like ?” 

“Redhead, fucking suit, me age I guess … a straight shot to the head and it was over.” Eggsy was pissed, his target was killed by someone else.

“Well, at least the target is dead.” Harry seemed to be amused by his husband's reaction. “No need to be flustered, my boy.”

Merlin was still standing by the door, “Eggsy, when you're done crying like a baby, I want your report.” and he left, leaving the two agents alone.

“Can you believe it ?” Galahad wasn't happy, the older agent could see it “Next time I'll see him, I'm gonna shoot him in the bloody head.”

Harry was still laughing, his husband was full of energy when he was angry. “Don't worry Eggsy, I'm sure you'll see him again. Go and do your report, you know that Merlin won't let you leave without it and I am not going back home alone.”

Eggsy stood up smiling and left. A suit and a straight shot to the head ? It sounded like Victor Maynard but redhead and Eggsy's age didn't fit his description. Could Victor have taken an apprentice ? It had been 7 years since they last talked, the hitman wasn't the type to do that but everything was possible. Harry got married, for starters, so Victor having an apprentice wasn't impossible. And before going back to his paperwork, Harry whispered.

“So, he has one too.”

And at the same moment, Tony, who had just arrived at Victor's place made the same statement.

“Who the fuck was he ? Victor ! There was a weird guy after the target !” He entered Victor's living room where the older hitman was seated with his son.

“What are you talking about ? Slow down Tony, I don't understand what you're talking about.”

“There was a guy, around my age, glasses, fancy ass suit, trying to shot the target as well.” 

“Fancy suit and glasses ?”

“Yes ! Didn't you hear me ?” Tony sat on the sofa close to him, “at least, I was the one to kill the guy.”

“Did you notice anything else ?”

“Actually yes, he had an umbrella, it's weird, isn't it ?”

“So, he has one too.” whispered the older man. Victor raised an eyebrow and called his wife. “Rose !”

“Yes darling, something is wrong ?”

“I think Harry Hart has an apprentice.”

Rose smiled “Well darling, this is going to be fun !”

“Who the fuck is Harry Hart ?”

“A spy” answered Victor, “and a bloody good one.”

“A spy ? Like James Bond ?” 

“We'll talk about it later Tony, I have to call someone.”

Harry and Eggsy were home, drinking tea just like the older man likes. They wanted a quiet evening, Galahad seemed upset and Arthur knew why, he was the same when he met Victor and there's no doubt that the young hitman was feeling the same way. 

“Eggsy ?”

“Yeah ?”

“I think the hitman you met earlier is the protégé of an old acquaintance of mine.” 

“What ?” Eggsy wasn't sure what he just heard “you know him ?”

“No, I think I know his mentor but I've never met that young man.” Suddenly, Harry's phone rang “And I think I was right judging by who's calling me now.” Victor's name was on the screen.

“Victor.”

“Harry.”

“Let me guess, your little protégé met one of my agents today.”

“Indeed. Always right. Your apprentice left Tony a little upset I have to say.”

“Ah, young Galahad was quite flustered as well, even more so that it was yours that killed the target.” Harry could see Eggsy's eyes, wondering what was going on.

“Ah, you'll tell the young man that we are sorry. You have to admit Harry, this situation is hilarious.”

“Oh yes, I can't wait to see more.”

“I think we should meet.” Victor was smiling, he thought a meeting couldn't be that bad, the young men would actually be able to introduce themselves properly and not kill each other on the field.

“I think we should indeed. Where ?”

“In two days, let's say 6pm at the Ritz.” 

“Well then, we'll see you in two days.” and they hung up.

Harry and Victor explained to their protégés what they had just discussed. Both young men were curious to meet their counterparts but also the older men, it was not everyday that their mentors wanted them to meet someone else, especially a spy and a hitman. 

Two days went by and the meeting was finally happening.  
When Harry and Eggsy arrived, Victor was at a table with a redheaded young man who seemed to be Tony, a woman and a child.

“Well Victor, I didn't know you were bringing guests, I would have asked Merlin to join us. You know he loves it when you mess up his plans.”

“Ah, my bad, next time you'll have to bring him. Harry, let me introduce you to my wife Rose, my son Henry and my not-so-much-of-an-apprentice-anymore Tony.”

“It's a pleasure Madame, who would have thought that Victor Maynard would get married one day.” 

Eggsy laughed “You can talk !” and introduced himself “I'm Eggsy ! One of his agents and his husband.” Galahad pointed the older Kingsman laughing.

“Harry Hart, married, who would have thought ?” 

Harry was laughing as well. They all sat down while Victor introduced Eggsy to Tony.

“Young men, I believe you have things to talk about, I suspect you will run into each other quite often.” and then he turned towards Harry. “I have to thank you.”

“For what ?” Arthur didn't seem to understand what the hitman was talking about. 

“For the phone call you gave me, you saved my life and look what I have today.” Victor turned around to look at Rose and Henry.

“It's nothing, let's just say that maybe one day, you'll able to return the favour ?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

The two of them seemed to get along very well, Harry and Victor had a lot to talk about, how the old Galahad became the new Arthur, how the old hitman freed himself from any kind of threats before founding a family. It had been 7 years and both of them had changed. They never consider each other friends but maybe this is going to change, the young generation will one day take their place and, perhaps they will be running into each other during missions for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> For the next chapter I'll post will be a proper mission but I need to write it (the idea is written down so that's a start). I'll try not to take too much time !


End file.
